


I Appreciate You

by trashfics



Category: Pentagon (Korean Band)
Genre: Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-14 14:10:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10538112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashfics/pseuds/trashfics
Summary: I originally wrote this on my wattpad and just wanted to put it here.Jinhongseok and jinho/hui and all of them together basically?





	1. Jinho & Hui's Day Off

After promoting and performing live for the fans, it was time to rest. Hui was so happy about it but didn't know what he was going to do. The other members talked about going out to see a movie but he didn't want to go. He wanted to spend more time with Jinho, just the two of them.  
Hui walks over to Jinho who was sitting on the sofa. He puts his hands on his shoulders, massaging them and whispering closely to his ear

"So are you going to see the movie with the members?" asked Hui in soft tone.

Jinho felt such a nice sensation his leader massaged his shoulders. Trying to hold from moaning in pleasure, he responded.

"Nah, I was going to stay in dorm tonight. How about you?" Said Jinho in a relaxed voice.

Hui sat next to Jinho putting his hand onto his thigh and said

"Looks like we're both staying in!" and let's out a laugh to make him sound less excited.

Jinho loved it when Hui caressed his thigh like that. He was smiling the whole time, especially after Hui said he would be staying in, so they'll get some alone time.

Hui at that moment saw Jinho's face, he was smiling...but why? OMG! Does he like when I touch his thigh!?!?

Hui wanted to test out his hypothesis so he touched Jinho's neck and said

"Yeah we'll have a great time Jinho! We can do whatever you want, since you're the eldest and cutest hyung!" He said while his eyes smiling.

Jinho didn't expect Hui to touch his neck now too...he was feeling aroused and tried not to show it. He blushed a light pink color smiling at the thought of what they can do that night.  
"I may be the oldest but you're the leader!" He laughed nervously.

Hui could tell Jinho was feeling something after touching him. And he was actually happy to hear that Jinho wanted to do what he wanted to do.

"You're right, I am the leader! So I'm in charge tonight, ok!" Hui said letting go of Jinho's neck.

Jinho was excited to see what his leader had in store for them to do.


	2. Hongseok's POV

Hongseok was so excited to finally have a day off. He heard that the members were going to see a movie and he didn't want to go but didn't want to stay home alone.

I don't want to go see this dumb movie with the members..ugh. I just want some time to relax and release stress. At that very moment he saw Hui and Jinho talking to each other on the couch. Hongseok saw how much Hui was touching Jinho and was so confused.

Why his Hui touching Jinho so much today? I know he loves skinship but today it seems like more.....

Hongseok overheard their conversation and heard that they were going to be staying.

Would they want me to be around? Am I going to be a third wheel? Ah!  
But I really don't want to see that movie...

Hongseok walks up to them and said   
"Hey hyungs! I was wondering if you guys are staying in tonight?"


	3. The More The Merrier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hongseok is clueless and Jinho has a hunch about how the night will go.

Jinho was not so pleased to hear that Hongseok was going to stay with them, but he likes Hongseok. They're birthday twins and enjoy each other's company.

Hui was surprised Hongseok was staying but actually more excited. Now he could do so much more with the both of them.

"We are staying in today. And since I'm the leader, we're going to do the thing I planned, ok!" said Hui in a playful way, holding Hongseok's hand.

Hongseok was happy and relieved that his hyungs wanted to spend time with him. He was curious and excited about what Hui had in plan. He loved his hyungs.

Hui got up from the couch and said

"Okay so you two wear something comfortable like a t shirt and shorts. I'm going to make sure the others leave, meet me here in the living room in 20 mins."

Hongseok and Jinho both nodded their heads and did what they were told.

They were all excited about what was going to happen tonight...each hoping it was something that would release stress.


	4. Tonight is The Night.

Hui made sure all the members left, waving bye, telling them to watch over each other. Once they were all gone he locked the door and smiled as he walked over to the living room to see Hongseok and Jinho wearing the most comfortable clothes ever. He thought they looked so cute.

"Okay so everyone is gone now..it's just us" he said in a low sexy tone to be funny.

Jinho gulped. He was already starting to feel nervous.   
Hongseok was feeling pretty normal and confused about what they were going to do.

"Whatever we do, I hope we can release some stress after such a long week." Said Hongseok in a tired whine.

"We're definitely going to be releasing a lot of stress tonight. Together." He laughed, staring closely at Jinho and Hongseok from head to toe.

Jinho noticed Hui looking at him with sex eyes.  
Hongseok was starting to sense the feel now..but didn't know how to feel about it...

Hui thought it was time to start his plan.

Hui could tell they were nervous so he wanted to take thing so slow.

Hongseok and Jinho were both sitting on the floor somewhat a part from each other, so he told them to just stay there.

He walked up to Jinho, making his face flush red. He got down on his knees and in front of him and caressed his cheek.   
"It's going to be okay Jinho-ah. I'm in charge, I will take care of you."  
This made Jinho feel more safe.

"I'll take care of you too Hongseok, just wait your turn. Watch us ok."  
Hongseok nodded slowly.

Jinho waiting silently.  
Hui held Jinho's face with both his hands.  
Jinho looked straight at his leader in awe, he knew how handsome his leader looked.   
Jinho closed his eyes.  
Hui kisses Jinho on his cheek to tease him. He then kissed his neck and sucked on his collarbone.   
Jinho was in shock, he let out a moan.  
Hongseok was watching and was starting to feel hard. He was also starting to feel jealous. He was going to move from his spot but Hui noticed and stopped him.   
"Don't move! Wait your turn or you'll get punished"  
Hongseok wanted to get punished..but he was slightly scared because he had never seen this side of Hui so he obeyed.

Jinho was just there and he just wanted Hui to make out with him. He wanted to feel his tounge inside his mouth, taste him. But he knew that Hui was in charge so he just sat there trying not to let out a moan again.  
Hui tugged at Jinho's shirt to lift it up, and he put his hands up.  
"Hongseok! Come here and take off Jinho's shirt for us" ordered Hui.  
Hongseok startled by his tone, walked to Jinho and took off his shirt.  
Hongseok was aroused by the naked hyung.   
Hui then told Jinho to take off Hongseok's shirt.  
He did and then saw how glistening his abs were.   
Jinho knew he was going to get punished for doing something without permission but he was losing it.   
Hui smirked.   
Hui saw how amazed Jinho was by Hongseok's abs.

Hui touched Hongseok's abs and pushed him to the ground. He was hovering over him and did what he did with Jinho. He told him not to get up and faced Jinho again who was obviously hard.  
Hongseok was left on the ground wanting more. He got up and turned Hui back around, forcefully pressing his lips onto him. He pushed the back of his head so he wouldn't break the kiss so fast. Hui runs his hands down Hongseok bare back. Hongseok is feeling estatic and starts sucking on Hui's neck. Hui returns the sucking while pulling onto Hongseok's hair.   
The hair pulling drove him crazy and started tugging on Hui's shirt.  
Hui stopped him. He broke away from him completely.   
Hongseok felt uneasy and shocked.

"You didn't follow my orders, so you will get punished!! Stay there now or else."  
Hongseok nodded.  
Jinho was waiting so anxiously for Hui to return to him.  
Hui starting speaking to Jinho in a deep whispery tone.

"Jinho hyung, I hope you know I planned this for you. I know how much you enjoy this." He said while swiping up and down his thigh.   
"But wait until you feel so much more."   
Jinho was about to moan again so he just shut his eyes. That's when he felt a pair of lips being pressed on his. He didn't want to open his eyes,he didn't want to ruin the moment.  
They parted their lips and Hui making motions with his tongue, made Jinho moan so loud. Hui held onto his head with one hand while the other was on Jinho's tigh.   
Jinho was feeling a rush and didn't want this to ever end. Hui pins Jinho to the ground while still making out with him. Now he was hovering Jinho, he pinned his arms to ground and sucked all over his naked skin.   
Making Jinho squirm.  
Hongseok was so jealous.  
Hui stopped to say   
"This what you get for interrupting!"  
Hui went back, kissing from Jinho's mouth straight down to his stomach.   
Jinho was moaning so much and it made Hui laugh.   
Jinho asked "are you going to..."  
Hui said "we're all going to."  
Hongseok was relieved to hear that.  
Hui then said   
"But Hongseok is going to please us first."


	5. What A Night

Hongseok was okay with that as the punishment but felt so pressured now.  
Hui got up and brought Hongseok to where Jinho was.

"Okay I'm getting tired and both of you are harder than me so..you two go."  
Hui said.

Jinho still laying on the ground, Hongseok was ready.

"Jinho pin Hongseok to the ground since he didn't behave!" 

Hongseok was angered but was then surprised because Jinho pinned him faster than he could finish his thought.  
Jinho went straight for it and kissed Hongseok. They parted lips and allowed each other's tongue to taste each other. Jinho pulled on Hongseok's hair and that made him moan. 

Jinho liked feeling in charge so he grabbed onto Hongseok's face and forcefully pressed his lips, sliding his hands down his side and glided over his toned abs. He start sucking on his neck and pecking all of his bare skin.  
Hui was watching but grew bored, so he went close and picked Hongseok's head up inserting his tongue.

Hongseok was ecstatic. 

Jinho was on his skin and Hui was in his mouth. 

Hongseok let out a loud moan. Jinho said  
"Easy there, looks like you're the hardest of all now" 

Hui touched his hard member and squeezed. Making Hongseok squirm.  
Jinho saw his mouth free so he went back to it and bit his lip. They continued making out while Hui was starting to remove Hongseok's pants.  
Hongseok shimmied them down his legs.  
Hui took them off and said  
"Okay enough fun for you, since you didn't obey, get up."  
Hongseok was so close but did what his leader said. 

Hui led them both to the couch and as he sat down he made Jinho said next to him and told Hongseok to get on his knees.

"Blow me." Said Hui.

Hongseok started taking of Hui's pants and once they hit the ground he pecked his member. Then placing it all in his mouth.  
Hui was going to moan but before he did he was going to order Jinho to make out with him but Jinho was two steps ahead.

Jinho turned Hui's head and strongly pressed his lips and inserted his tongue.  
Hui was at bliss.

Jinho tugged Hui's shirt and pulled it off, then he slid his hands up and down his back while not breaking mouth contact.  
He held onto his leaders head from dropping. He took care of him too.

Hui starts moaning.  
Hui also holds on to Hongseok's head pushing him more into him.  
"Hongseok you're doing well. Keep it up" said Hui  
Hongseok wanted to drive his leader to edge so he took more of him into his mouth.  
Hui MOANS EVEN LOUDER THAT JINHO STOPPED MAKING OUT WITH HIM EVEN THOUGH HE LIKED IT WHEN HE MOANED.  
"Okay okay, I came. Good job Hongseok."  
Hongseok stops and proudly gets up.  
"Who's next?" Hongseok asks excitedly.  
"Hongseok sit next to Jinho. I'll be sucking him now."  
Jinho's heart dropped, before he can say anything Hongseok hungrily pushes his mouth onto his.  
Jinho pulls onto Hongseok hair to drive him more crazy and Hongseok moans which drives Jinho crazy.  
Jinho looks down at the sight of Hui playing with his member. Awaiting for him to actually make mouth contact with it. Hui does so, slowly of course.  
Jinho starts feeling that great sensation of their lover sucking them off while their other lover is in his mouth. Hui takes in more but then Jinho said  
"I'm coming FUCKK."  
Hui stops and Jinho splatters.  
Jinho is so embarrassed.  
Hui cleans it up and told Jinho  
"It's okay, you just got excited. It happens."  
Jinho drops his head and Hongseok picks it up. He looked straight at him, without losing eye contact he said  
"I love you. Hui really loves you. You're doing great."  
Jinho kissed him and Hongseok kissed him back. Hui got up and admired them. That's when Jinho made Hongseok lay back and took off his remaining clothing. He looked at Hongseok and eyed his member. Hongseok nodded.  
Jinho put his member in his mouth. He was tasting him more than before.  
Hui was surprised that Jinho did something without telling him.  
Jinho knew he was going to get punished but wanted to do this first. Hongseok was moaning so loud, pushing Jinho's head to take more of him. Jinho did and wanted to drive him to the end.  
Hongseok couldn't keep his eyes open, he was about to blackout.  
Hui watched and touched himself.  
"I came." Hongseok said breathless  
Jinho wipes his mouth and Hongseok doesn't move, he basically blacked out.  
Jinho got up and looked at Hui.  
"I know I disobeyed you leader, but can I do this too"

Jinho pinned Hui to the wall and held him there tightly. He put his mouth onto his and moaned. Hui was not happy and was going to tell him to stop but hui loved his hyung too much. Jinho was surprised that Hui didn't stop him, he broke off the passionate kiss and laughed. 

"Thanks for letting me do that, I love you." Said Jinho 

"I love you too, hongseok." 

Hongseok was fast asleep and Hui smirked saying "Anything for you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of this fic, hope you enjoyed it :)

**Author's Note:**

> A slow start


End file.
